Demonic Dreams
by Kitt-chan
Summary: Her eyes grew heavy with sleep while the dream world tugged at her. They promised her of a better place; A world that would make more sense then the one she was currently inhabiting and as normal she welcomed such promises. Even if those promises resorted a world filled with monsters and a battle for life- at least living would mean something then. (Alucard x OC)
1. A Escape

**This story is meant to be laid back and not as serious like my current Hellsing fanfic, "Be My Monster" which is very story driven. I've been playing on this idea for a while now- even before Be My Monster. I always enjoy reading stories in which the OC of this universe (where anime exist) ends up in a anime universe and as some have of come to find out; I like dimension/time traveling aspects so yea.. that is right up my alley. So um, bare with my story idea of this situation happening. I do hope you like it nonetheless~ ^^;**

NOTE:

 _This is mature for a reason. Language - actions - and possible sexual scenes in later chapters. **  
**_

* * *

 _"They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me~."_ \- My Demons by Starset

* * *

Hands slamming down on the wood beneath prompt up arms securing a chin brought the petite fragile looking girl out of her dream like state. Dark brown eyes, almost black as some have informed her, blinked before breaking away from the window and the rainy courtyard that captivated her so strongly. They met up with dark hazel orbs, a pointy chin, and shoulder length brown hair that flared out in ' _style_ '. Pink lips broke out into a smirk before they parted to speak, a chippy-bitchy-tone slipping out of those ' _perfect lips_ '.

"Hey, there you are. Geez.. Stop spacing out on me weirdo, it's rude ya'know. Anyways~"her voice continued to speak but the words became incoherent from the lack of interest again. Long black locks rolled off the fingers of the brown eyed girl as she ran them through, breaking a small knot apart in the mean time to distract her. She didn't even understand why one of the class preps were bothering her. It was only a few minutes before the bell would signify the class period to start and that meant any minute now the teacher would step in. Even so, everyone knew not to speak to the 'weirdo' for even trying to have a conversation with her was like talking to a wall but apparently this preppy annoying girl didn't get the memo- or just didn't care.

Suddenly a tan hand grabbed the girls pale hand and gave a stern tug, yanking some hair in the process since the strains were caught in the middle of the action. "Hey! I said to not ignore me!"came the shrilled upset voice. The prep stood with one hip jerked to the side, a palm flat on it as if to make a statement, and the other hand still gripping the girls wrist tightly.

"Let me go." it was not a stern voice nor was it very demanding, just a quiet and bored command.

"Oh, what was that? Did you even speak?"the girl almost laughed as she switched hips, the opposite hand picking up a black strand of the weirdos hair before proceeding to tug on it over and over in attempt to annoy. "Is this the only way to get your attention, freak? To constantly mess with you- geez no wonder you're a attention seeker." which was a lie, any idiot could see that she wanted nothing more then the opposite.

"Jenny! Leave the emo-chick alone besides you don't know where that hands been~ SO gross." with that statement the freaks hand was dropped as if the preppy-chick accidentally picked up a dead animal instead.

"YUCK! You're so right- what was I thinking." she said as she wiped her hands on her jeans for good measure while turning on her heels to stroll away to a desk near her cluster. The bell going off shortly after Jenny claimed her seat with the teacher following in tow. Walking in to claim his chair at his desk before giving orders to pull out the text book and turn to so-and-so page and begin reading. Instead of doing that a set of brown eyes merely turned away from the class and back out to the courtyard in responds to those orders. Being months since she'd really paid attention to assignments, students, or teachers.. what was the point? She asked herself why she continued to attend this hell hole altogether many time in the past but the answer was never clear. Maybe it was out of habit? Waking up, walking to school, ignoring people, walk home, and repeat- anything better then home? Or was it hope? Hoping that hours, days, months, and years will pass and life would just continue as she watched from the side line but then that lead to fear.. for life will always continue on regardless if she did or did nothing for her education.

Rain slid down the glass, meeting up with other rain droplets to team up and take on the window seal to succeed and fall to the windows below or to the damp muddy ground. In the far off distances the sky rumbled with sounds of the Gods activities with light flickering ever so often to cast shadows upon the courtyard. Even if it was pouring and lightening, outside felt more inviting then this classroom. She imagined the feel of the water sliding down her face, the weight of her hair and clothes clinging to her, and the way the water masked the tears.. The rain captivated her and with the right scenery; it was beautiful.

Time ticked by and finally the bell tolled once more, signally for the end of the class period as well as the end of school for that day. Gathering her bag from the floor she stood up and followed the bodies of people out into the hallway. Unlike most she did not stop at a locker for she had all she needed in her bag already and just continued to the large double doors. Securing the strap over her head and on the opposite shoulder she let the messenger bag sit against her hip then proceeded out into the rain. Not bothering to pull up her hood to shield her head from the on pour or even zip up the thin black jacket all the way.

Disregarding the line up of buses, the girl strolled right past them and continued her path down a side rode. She enjoyed the absence of people walking the same rode due to the storm and she was almost smiling but before her lips could complete the action a male voice rang out to her.

"Hey! Hold up Ash! Don't walk so fast." it was Rodney. A guy that called himself her friend even after being reminded he was not a friend. That he was wasting his time with her and should bother some preppy girl, like Jenny for examples, rather then some freak like her. A guy that called her by a name that was not insulting but a actual nickname that he gave her way back in grade school. Despite all this she still felt paranoid of him, cautions that this was all a game, and that one day it would all come crashing down if or when she gave in.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Rodney asked once stepping up next to her, matching her pace as they walked. His blond crop hair hidden beneath a hood but those grey eyes were still noticeable as they looked her way.

"I don't need a ride home, you know I don't live far away." indeed, she was only three miles away or so from school property. Rodney had dropped her off many times when she did agree to it. This still was not enough for him- without grabbing her sleeve, knowing better not to do so, he jumped ahead and halted Ash by becoming a obstacle.

"It's storming and you're saying there is not a reason? Really, bro?"he basically deadpanned while crossing his slender arms over his chest. Lightning lit up the sky, shadowing his features for a second then thunder shook the ground just seconds after, signalling the storm was practically over their small town. "Com'on- it's about to pour even more."he said while walking up next to her, facing back toward the school but not moving any further for he was waiting on her. Ash gave him a look as if she was almost contemplating it but quickly changed her gaze to the far off distance in font of her, features stating the obvious answer.

"Hurry up and get to your car, you're going to be soaked other wise." was her only reply before stepping off and heading in the direction of home, her hands swinging beside her body as she walked faster to gain distance. After a few thirty steps or so she glanced behind her and almost frowned for Rodney was gone. He took her advise and left but that was what she wanted after all, to be alone with the storm yet she still felt a ting of sadness or was that regret? Ash didn't know for emotions could be confusing for her.. She gave her bottom lip a nibble as she cut her eyes back to in front of her while placing her hands in the pockets of the jacket and just like that- those odd emotions where gone, pushed away. "Whatever.."

* * *

The door swung open and a rather wet girl strutted in, knocking off her loosely tied converses and leaving them at the entrance before continuing on carpet to the stairs. The living room was littered with bottles per usual and the fold out couch was currently occupying more then one body, as usual. Her mother being a alcoholic, a drug abuser, and despite being a single lady she always had a man in the house.. stated the obvious; the lady avoided being a real mother for as long as she could remember. The girl dodged the beer bottles and made it to the stairs and up the seven steps without anyone noticing which was not surprising due to their drunken stupor or lack of awareness because of the drugs in their system. A bathroom and two bedrooms were the only thing occupying the upper floor with no interior windows in the hallway, just doors and a single hall light.

After entering her own room and plopped her messenger bag on the computer chair, Ash exchanged wet clothes for dry undergarments, a black tank top, and loose Nightmare Before Christmas themed trousers/Pajama bottoms. She then grabbed her drawing pad and small black MP3 player, too cheap for a fancy iPod, from the desk before walking over to the window where a bench protruded from. It was cushioned by dark blue upholstery material as well as two medium sized overly stuffed pillows and sat down with the pillows propping her back up. It was no bigger then a twin sized bed by width and even smaller by length, just enough for her to curl up on if she was to fall asleep at the window seat. She had a bed and occasionally slept in it but naturally the bench was more of a bed to her since this was her favorite spot in the entire house and she often occupied it.

Flipping open her drawing pad she scanned through the pages until finding a blank page and took the pencil from her lips, she had pulled it out of the spine prior to opening the book, and began to scribble. Stroking a light line after another as to make sure it wasn't too dark so she may erase it once the sketch was no longer necessary. Music played in her ear as she drew, the current band playing being "Voltaire' the song 'Graveyard Picnic', and she hummed to the lyrics while concentrating on the face that was slowly appearing on the page. The storm outside the window still going on strong with no signs of dying down but that was okay for she found it soothing as well as fitting to her current mood.

Time progressed and even before Ash was done shading the portrait of the man wearing Victorian clothing. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep while the dream world tugged at her. They promised her of a better place; A world that will make more sense then the one she was currently inhabiting and as normal she welcomed such promises. Even if those promises resorted a world filled with monsters and a battle for life- at least living would mean something then. But just as soon as she gave away to their demands and allowed herself to slip into the black mass a chill ran through her and all the way up her spin. It caught the girl off guard so much so that it brought her straight back to reality like a slap to the face with wide eyes staring at the empty wall before her. What woke her up so strongly was unclear for nothing was in her room and the storm outside had turned to a slow drizzle, signifying that it had passed over so no lightning or thunder would of caused it. Ash removed her ear buds to analyze it further but there was only silence greeting her back. ' _Odd.._ ' she thought to herself.

Shrugging off the feeling she drew up her knees with the note book and gave the drawing her attention again. It was Alucard from the anime Hellsing that stared back at her, his eyes slightly off as if glancing past her while giving off a soft smirk- just enough that a single fang was bared. His black uneven hair danced around him with no hat to conceal it, allowing the imaginary wind to do as it pleased to the black strands. His sunglasses were absent from his face as well and instead were folded and being held in a gloved hand which was angled just enough to see part of the seal writing. The portrait stopped at mid-chest, shortly after the loose bow tie, but the ribbons extended further on past that point in a 3D like manor. Yes, drawing was something Ash did quite often. It was a means to escape, a way to calm her nerves, and even a way to express herself. Sadly, she had to stop taking her drawing books to school due to many reasons.. a major one being students stealing and destroying pages within them. Reach resorted to other means of escape. So nowadays she resorted to doodling on paper meant for note taking, or stare off to the point of day dreaming, and even read a book when one interested her.

Releasing a yawn while placing a single ear bud in her left ear, leaving one out just encase, she continued to shade in the black vest. Hoping that sleep will eventually come back as she tilted her head to rest upon the window, eyes half open and watching her pencil move. Thankfully not to long after sleep indeed invaded once more with open arms.

 _A abnormally large white wolf guided me, just walking ahead of me enough to be out of arms reach but stopping to wait on me when it believed itself to be too far away. It was black all around us other then the ground we walked on which was a marble like surface. Clear enough to reflect my bare feet as well as the wolf's paws like a mirror reflection but the rest of our bodies fading away the further the reflection went up which was a good thing because apparently I was nude._

 _Even though we were walking on the marble flooring our steps made no sound, in fact there was no sound at all, not even breathing. I opened my mouth to say something but my throat closed, halting any words that tried to escape, and I immediately closed my lips and the tightness faded. Sound was not allowed in this dream apparently but there was no reason to stop walking because I was being guided for a reason, maybe to a place that had more to offer then a marble floor and sound restrictions. It was a dream after all- the skies the limit._

 _We continued our journey in the black abyss for hours even so I didn't feel tired physically or even cold for that matter but I did begin to feel tired mentally. The same scenery and no audio would do that to a person and it was taking its toll on me as the time progressed. As if to answer my lingering question, the front of the white wolf gave away- as if the wolf stuck half of its body through a door and into a black room. With two more steps it completely slipped away and now I stood before the invisible door, the only sign that something was indeed there being the marble floor for it ended in a straight line right at that spot. 'It is a dream', I reminded myself as my hand reached out - but then why did I feel so strange? It felt as if walking through this black hole meant never returning and I paused, finger tips just a inch away to reflect on that thought. Was there anything to really turn back to? No friends for Rodney did not really count, no family because the lady who raised me was no mother, and no real meaning to even attend school let along leave my room.. so why? Why did I stop?_

 _Bright golden eyes slid open from within the depths of the shadows and watched me, waiting for my decision patiently. Giving my bottom lip a nibble I finally took that step and watched my hand disappear then my arm and finally my nose till my view was blackened. It only lasted for a minute before blue light slowly evaporated the shadows to reveal a clear night sky, the blue lighting casting from the full moon that occupied that sky. As the shadows snaked away they reached a certain point and than rose up becoming solid trees, brushes, and boulders on the outskirt of the dirt path I now stood on. The white wolf stood facing me on the edge of the path, ten feet or so away, with those same primal golden eyes watching me._

 _A breeze blew through the forest and made its way to me, causing me to shiver when it flew on by which drew me back to the memory of being naked, but as I looked down I saw clothing. Not my nightwear but actual black jeans that were torn slightly at the knees from wearing out, my black plain All-Star converses, the normal black tank top and - wait, not a jacket I recognized. Instead of my normal thin black jacket, I was wearing what looked to be a motorcyclist leather jacket with the exception of it only reaching past my ribs- not all the way down, and the wrist material being stretchy cloth with no padding in the back of the jacket. So a female styled semi-leather jacket meant for looks and not really for protection if one was to be in a motor accident, 'Typical'. While looking that over I noted that my hands were covered with black fingerless cotton gloves that appeared to once be full gloves but someone cut the fingers off; by the looks of the material fraying around the edges anyways. I opened my left hand_ _and just like the clothing, my drawing pad magically materialized into a solid form within my palm, the pencil barred into the spin in its normal spot._ _  
_

 _A movement caught the edge of my site and I looked away from my art book to the cause of the motion and saw that the wolf was walking off. Something within in me told me not to lose site of the massive canine and so I hurried on after it, resulting in a light jog to even make up the distance as the wolf body tilted down. A sign that it was descending downward, down a hill perhaps? As I reached the wolf my theory proved right, I was now walking down a hill side that open up to a meadow with the wolf closest to me then its been all night. Walking right beside me made me realize just how massive it was for its shoulder blades reached my elbow and the head to my shoulder if not my chin. When I reached out to touch the bushy thick fur the wolf did not stop walking or even glance my way when my fingers sunk in, just merely flicked its ear for a sec; the texture thought to be rough was actual really soft. My fingers disappeared within the thick folds of white fur as I ran them through while we walked, pretty much petting the wolf, absent minded on the sheer fact I was petting a primal beast._

 _I let the canine guide me once more as the sound of our legs scrapped against the knee high grass invaded the quietness. Not entirely sure on where we were going once again but at least this place had scenery and sound. I opened my mouth and this time my throat did not tighten on me when I spoke._

 _"Where are we going?" My voice rung out almost scaring me as it didn't match me at all. It was not my voice for it was clear, strong, and not at all quite like my usual tone. I really didn't expect the wolf to reply either but hey - like I reminded myself a lot tonight - it was a dream, so why not? Wolves could speak in my dream all they wanted- which would be kind of a dream come true as silly as that sounded right now. Even so, when the stern male voice replied it still caught me off guard._

 _" **To where ever you wish M'lady**." the muzzle of the wolf never opened but there was no one else here so it must of been from the wolf. Maybe he spoke telepathically? Wolves did that in anime and movies after all._

 _"To where ever you say, hm."I thought on it then something dawned on me. "Say, this is the first dream in which I have ever had this much control.. it's uh, sorta weird."_

 _" **It is weird because this is not a dream, Ashton Ravenhare, but a plane of existence that we are traveling through**." Well that answered the oddness- wait. Not a dream?What? The wolf stopped and I stopped too not because of the body of water that now stood before us but because of shock._

 _"Wait are you telling me.. I'm NOT dreaming but actually walking through a dimension in which I have control of my destination?" I blabbered out with a dumb look on my face in which the wolf responded by sitting down and turning its large head in my direction. Those primal eyes watching me intently once more as again his mouth never moved but the voice rang out like any other person speaking._

 _" **Yes. Have a look M'lady** **and you will see.** " His snout pointed down at the water and I drew my attention to it as his black nose gave it a tap making the water ripple our reflection. It reminded me of The Lion King scene with Mufasa and Simba which I almost laughed at myself for thinking this was something more then a dream when indeed, The Lion King took over our reflection. The entire savanna stared back at me with Pride Rock right dab in the middle, the entire herd of African animals surrounding it. From the looks of it was the beginning of the movie playing out over the water. The white wolf's voice broke my concentration and I blinked, realizing I was staring so hard at the water. " **Is this where you wish to be?** "_

 _"N-no, haha, a human like me in Africa surrounded by lions? No thank you." I laughed nervously at the thought of it, that's asking for a death wish. After saying that the reflection dimmed away to us two again and I looked myself over. Other then the new jacket and gloves, I looked like regular old me. Dark brown eyes with black bags under them from lack of sleeping right, long unkempt black hair that reached about the middle of my back that currently rested in a ponytail, and that scar above my right eye that cut into my eyebrow - that I received from my first fight in school. I noticed the wolf watching me through the reflection, watching me be silly and stare at myself. "So-sorry, um, continue what you were doing."_

 _" **You should know that you can be whoever or whatever you wish to be. Change you appearance to whatever you desire.** " I look at the wolf, not by reflection but actual look at him, his words sinking in. He on the other did not cut eyes away from the reflection as he continued, " **You will need to decided this before choosing which realm to exist in for you cannot change once you are there.** " Well that puts a damper on the subject but everything had their limitations so it only made sense. I crouched down then plopped on my butt, legs crossed. I still didn't know rather if this was really a dream or not by this point and the longer this went on the more it felt less likely to be a dream. We were silent for about five minutes before I leaned my body mass on the wolf like I often did to the window back home._

 _"Why do I have a wolf guiding me and telling me this?" so many question were beginning to surface, this one only being the first. Why did I suddenly have this opportunity to ditch my world and start a new, being a major one._

 _" **I am what you perceive me to be M'lady. I am a familiar that responded to your wish and your subconscious made me this creature. If you prefer me in a different form then for me to change appearance you merely ne-** " I saw where that was going and cut him off by speaking while running my hands through his mane. He was so big, very similar to Princess Mononoke wolves, the brothers, not the mother.  
_

 _"No, this is perfect." I always wanted a wolf companion, my mind did not perceive that wrong which also made sense. Onward to the next question, "Why am I suddenly given this ability to, well.. change worlds?"_

 _" **I am the string connecting you here and giving you this 'ability' you speak of. In other words I am like the gateway and like mentioned, I am a familiar that responded to your wish. Your wish being to escape that world for you openly accepted my invitation to come to this plane.** "_

 _"Wait.. I thought that was just my sleepy brain well.. going to sleep. I did not know that was a in-invitation of any means!"I said while sitting up straight, head turned to look at the wolf with furrowed eyebrows. Seriously, that was how I got here?_

 _" **Do you not wish to be here? Am I wrong about you wanting to no longer exist in that world?** " _

_"Yes. Well, no. Wait.. "Sighing in frustration I sat my drawing pad in my lap and pulled out the pencil, making it easier to flip through the pages, and proceeded to do just that. This was no time to draw by any means but I needed the distraction. I needed time to think on this. As I turned to the recent drawing in my book I am brought back to the features of the man on the page. Alucard stared past me as if over my shoulder, smirking at whoever made him smile like that behind me. Not a crazy smile like he often portrayed in the anime's or manga, but a legit smirk with seductive eyes. I stared at the No-Life-King as he avoided eye contact, in wonder to what it would be to have him actually look at me with that expression.. My decision was made._

 _"No, you are right." I mumbled out while closing the drawing pad. "May I ask how all this works exactly? Rules an so forth or do I just think of the world and jump in?" I asked while motioning to the endless mass of water in front of us. The wolf looked at me and tilted his head in a curious manner. I almost asked 'what?' but he spoke before I could, positioning his head to normal again before doing so._

 _" **You are the first to ask, normally they jump to this opportunity with no questions. You are different and I respect that M'Lady**." His massive head leaned down and gave a soft tap to the water again with his nose, our reflections once more distorting to the rippling effect before continuing. " **After choosing who you may be physically and the world in which you want to live in, you do just jump in. It is that** **simple.** " His body trembled a little as a deep laughter broke out for a moment. I didn't find it humors, I wasn't about to go in blind 'screw that', but he apparently found it funny. He didn't laugh for long, thank goodness, and he shortly began to speak once more," **The rules are clear and cannot be broken.** " He begin, a serious tone taking effect, " **Number one rule being** : **Once there you cannot interfere with the story line meaning you can not stop the events from occurring. You can interact and be there of course as well as you**_ _ **can not leave the world till it is over**_ _ **.** "_

 _"By over.. do you mean.." I trailed off, afraid to say the word which was sorta odd for me. Being the 'emo girl' saying that word wasn't uncommon, specially to others- but yet I couldn't find myself to say it._

 _" **Die? No I do not mean death but, you can die in which you will be lost in limbo if you do. So rule number two: Do not Die and please do avoid that. Not even I can retrieve you from limbo.** " I stared at him with eyes wide and my mouth agape. I can die and like.. be stuck!? Was that really worth a visit to a different world, seriously..? After letting that sink in he finished answering, " **What I meant by 'over', was the story line. Once it is over you will return.** "_

 _Well that is better then dying at least. Now was the decision if I can even survive a world crawling with ghouls, freak vampires, freak- **Nazi** vampires, were-creatures, and.. the king himself, **Count Dracula**. If I chose right, I could be strong. Strong enough to fight off paranormal beings and avoid limbo death but.. I don't want to be a vampire or a werewolf or werecat or were-being anything really. A human would be too vulnerable though and the wrong moved could resort to.. boy, this is tough. I watched the ripples continue to flow and overlap, waiting for me. Within those ripples was the set of golden eyes - just like before, they stared at me, patiently awaiting as well. Biting my bottom lip I let the Nosferatu evade my mind and before my eyes I saw the world take form - replacing our reflection with the opening scene of the first episode of OVA._

 _I watched the scene unravel as the little Integra appeared, hiding from her selfish uncle before taking cover in the last cell in the deepest darkness place in the estate. I watched the bullet graze her arm, spraying blood on the 'corps'. The shot that awakes Alucard from his slumber as well as rescue Integra from death that fateful night. Then just like the anime, the time skipped to the small town outside of England that inhabited the corrupted priest and where Seras Victoria story will shortly begin with the organization. While sighing I leaned back on my hands, letting the scene go while still thinking up the right 'being' to become. In all the fanfiction I have read, you'd think I'd have a idea by now._

 _"Will you be with me or just watching over me, my familiar?" It was a good question, at least I thought it was._

 _" **Again, you continue to surprise me. I have always watched and never been asked to travel with someone and I see nothing wrong with being a travel companion. No deadly harm can come of me so I am sure I can be of service, M'lady**."_

 _That would be a bonus; to have a wolf fight along side me. Specially one that can't die by what I understand. Oddly, it reminded me of Princess Mononoke again or even Cheza from Wolf's Rain, so maybe being a human wouldn't be that bad with a companion such as him. After sitting up straight I give myself a push off the ground to stand on my feet quite effortlessly doing so but again this was between planes of existence so I guess gravity was a little wonky here. He also stood up with me on all fours and looked at me, his eyes were leveled with mine practically which dawned on me. "Will you be able to change sizes in that world?"_

 _" **I am your familiar, I will be what ever you wish of me to be M'lady. Even if that is changing size proportions.** " Ah' right, well as long as those traits rolled over onto that world then this ought to work._

 _"I would like to alter my appearance but I also wish to have certain abilities. Not really wanting to change from a human. I just want.. certain traits. Is that possible?" Not too sure if I was breaking rules or standards here or not with my question. He tilted his chin to the side slightly, eyes glancing off to a distant object that didn't exist, from what I could see. He had to think this over, probably another "first" for him. The wolf didn't turn his gaze back to mine when he finally replied._

 _" **That is a tricky question. You can change your appearance however you wish but to obtain certain abilities, hmm, it will have to depend on what they are since you will be human after all.** "_

 _"Ah, I can understand that. I was hoping for just three traits, running faster at inhuman speed being one of them and the second one being capable of healing faster then a average being. Lastly, I'd like to already have skills in basic- all around- combat." I knew I was asking a lot for these, hell this would make me pretty much 'NOT HUMAN.'_

 _" **Running faster then a human, healing faster then a average human and already having a good grasp at combat. Sounds very nonhuman M'lady. I'm afraid I can't do your wishes to full extent but I can give you some percentage of the abilities. To run as fast as a human is capable of with no ware-n-tear to your body along with above average healing but nothing immortal like. You will not heal terribly quick but it will depend on the wound to how quick. Obtaining fighting skills will not be a issue. You will have that in your muscle memory when you arrive to their world**."_

 _"That is good enough for me!" I declared, smiling. Something I haven't done in awhile. Giving a glance to the water I saw that Seras had already awaken at the mansion and currently learning about her new "self". I didn't want to waste anymore time that the world was ticking away at so I closed my eyes and envisioned what I wanted physically quickly. Long beautiful raven locks that reached my butt and deep green eyes- for I have always wanted green eyes. Incisors slightly elongated then average - can you blame me, I like vampires after all? Lastly my body figure, currently petite and fragile looking, I envisioned my body toned with a hour shape but proportioned._

 _Opening my eyes I took on my features, my hair indeed reached my ass now so I didn't doubt my eye color and running a tongue over the upper row of my teeth did inform that my canines were longer and a tad pointy- nothing extremely vampire like but still exciting. If anything, I could bite the shit out of someone now! Looking down I was greeted with a chest that must of been two sizes larger then I was originally, uh-hm a size A, now a size C from what I could tell. I felt stronger too, not as fragile. This new transformation was amazing! Now pumped with excitement, I look to the wolf.  
_

 _"I'm ready, you ready? Lets do this."I heard the wolf chuckle and I couldn't help but smile again. "Lets appear in London, ok?"_

 _" **As you wish M'lady. After you~** " was his answer and without another moments thought I dove in, breaking the reflection and diving into the depths of my new world.  
_

* * *

 ** _Fewww' first time writing a "1st chapter" and breaking the 5,000 word count. New record for me! I do hope you like it so far- I went in a weird direction but I hope it wasn't disappointing. Until next time!_**


	2. A Second Late

**NOTE** **:** _This is mature for a reason. Language - actions - and possible sexual scenes in later chapters.  
_

* * *

 _"The color of the world had turned dark on me~ falling free. Losing my reflection and my clarity~ talk to me.  
I feel the sickness taking over me~ let me be. Imagining that you are here with me."  
-_Killing Time by Infected Mushroom

* * *

A body arose from the window seat in a fast motion, siting up straight as if suddenly startled from a dream. Their eyes darted around the lit room, the outside light casting from behind them being the sun, and saw the same old room that they've come to know since the age of eight. A sigh left their lips as they stood up, staggering a little as they walked through the room and out the door then into the bathroom. Raising both hands, the girl gave her eyes a rub before turning fully to the mirror. Half open green orbs stared back due to still being half asleep along with messy black hair draping around her face and over her shoulders. Marble like skin graced the features, no acne nor the scar she had come accustomed to seeing, on the skin. The reflection was beautiful and she could not help but reach out to the girl staring back, finger tips touching the cheek on the mirror surface. Slowly the same hand with drawled and landed on flesh, fingers running down to lips then neck and finally touching stands of smooth raven colored hair.

 _The dream.. it really happened? Or is this still a dream?_

Now wide awake Ash leaned forward- closer to the mirror, practically climbing the sink to do so as her feet left the ground. She tilted her head left and right, up then down, and opened her mouth to reveal small elongated incisors. Her gaping mouth grew into a smile as her cheeks became warm,' _This is really me_.' she thought excitedly. Leaning back to her feet once again she looked down and saw her sleepwear- tight black tank top and baggy NMbC bottoms. The outfit seemed to fit better then ever before due to her new body structure.

Ash hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs, noting that the living room was spotless and that the furniture occupying the space was not the same, before running back up the stairs to the hallway. She stood at the first door that lined up the interior wall and stared at the doorknob. This was her mothers room, a room she avoided as much as possible, and she didn't know what to expect to be waiting for her on the other side.. Finally she turned the knob and opened the door wide. The entire room was empty - not even a bed or dresser to be seen. This was her house, everything about it was identical with one exception; anything related to her mother never existed as well as her mother. Ash stood there with a blank expression..

As if on cue, a large white snout nudged her palm, pressing against it enough that it caused her hand to subconsciously pet its head. Her hand stopped between the long white ears by the time green eyes glanced down. The white wolf from her dream stood next her and he was no longer massively large but about the proper size of a grown male wolf. Ash slide her hand down the slop of his head to his shoulder blades, repeating the processes as her lips lifted into a smile. ' _No drunk, drug abusive, whore claiming to be my mother anymore - that is perfectly fine by me_.'

"Say, do you have a name?" she asked while crouching down, leveling with golden eyes.

" **I have been called many names**." was his reply. Stepping forward the male wolf turned and sat down in front of Ash. Instead of sitting she went from crouching to leaning forward on her knees, wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck before continuing to run her fingers through his fur while looking past him to the bare window. This wolf allowed her freedom from hell, gave her a opportunity to become something more- a new person and new powers. A new life.

"How about Kiba? I've seen many canine characters use that name and in Japanese it means 'fang'. In fact you almost look identical to one of those characters so I think it is fitting. You will be my guardian- a weapon in means of protection, so.. what do you say? Does 'fang' work for you?" Ash asked as she leaned her head against her new canine companion while waiting for his answer.

" **Any name you give me, M'lady, I will be happy with**." She should of saw that coming. Ash leaned back while chuckling softly, her green eyes meeting with gold. She gave his head a rub like you do to a kid before lifting up to stand straight. "Kiba it is then."

Ash turned to leave the room, leaving the door ajar, and quietly walked down the hall to her own room. Kiba following her and sat down by her computer chair in which she currently occupied.

"So, am I the only one that can hear you?"

" **Yes.** "

"Do I attend school anymore?"

" **Only if you want to. It would be useless to do so though.** "

The girl let out a sigh as she leaned back into the chair. So much was different and she didn't know if she should be jumping at this moment or chewing at her nails. School was her only means of a meal, the cafeteria being free to serve to students, since the only thing that lady bought was booze and drugs. The only good thing her mother did was pay the bills and rent. So now what? How was she going to sustain herself and keep electricity and water on?

As Ash was contemplating getting a job - going over options of which fast food joint would give her the least headache, a thought occurred. Jumping out of her seat she stumbled a little to gain her footing before dashing to her closet. She slung the doors open and began to dig through the clothes. Some of it familiar while some was not, in fact.. Ash paused as her hand held the sleeve of the jacket from the 'dream' realm. She pulled it off the hanger and toss it to her bed decided that will be apart of her outfit. While she continued to scan through her clothing she spoke up.

"So um, Kiba.. why is that I am stumbling around so much since I got here? Is gravity different in a anime world?" she recalled having to catch her footing twice this morning. Being clumsy was not common for her but she doubted that a 'anime' universe would be any different once you lived in it. Well, unless it was a crazy anime show.

" **To make your body capable of running the speed you wished for I had to lower your body mass. A human, by physical standards, can run up to 40 mph. This is what scientist have come to understand even though the fastest human on record could only reach 28 mph. You can now run 40 mph without straining your body**." Kiba answered as he sat there, watching her.

Ash pulled out the torn up black jeans while he was talking and walked over to the bed, only pausing to think on his words when he finished. ' _So I weigh super light now? Alright, I guess._ ' she accepted that. What could be so wrong with that? She'd learn soon enough the down falls.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

" **Not that I have not already explained M'lady.** "

"You know you don't have to say 'M'lady' all the time. You can just call me.." she trailed off. Not ever being in a predicament to choose her own nickname or tell someone her actual name, well in this manner anyways. Other then with teachers, police officers, and doctors of course. "Raven. Call me Raven." If she had a choice at birth, Ashton would of not been her birth name, and this time would be as good as any to choose one.

" **As you wish.** " was Kiba's reply as he walked over and now stood next to the bed, near her once more.

' _For a wolf, he is really obedient. Then again he's not wild or really a wolf.. I think_.' she thought to herself as she undid the ties on her pajama bottoms, NMbC print trousers falling to the floor leaving Ash-now Raven- in her black tank top and red 'boy shorts'- panties. Never really been a fan of briefs, hipsters, or thongs. Not phased by the slightest that she was undressing in front of a spirit, demon, familiar thing. Grabbing the jeans, Raven pulled them on, than sat on the bed to slip on her socks. After that she stood up with the jacket in hand and headed to her door.

From the looks of the sky outside her window, night fall was only two hours or so away, meaning vampires will be lurking soon and that ghouls will be causing mayhem. Most of all; That the count himself will soon awake. Tonight was as good as any night to test her new body out.

"Come Kiba, lets do some site seeing." Raven was smiling again despite being a human going on the hunt for demons. She was feeling eager to kill some ghouls- knowing what you are up against giving her the right amount of confidence she guessed.

* * *

A young woman walking around the street with a full grown wolf would make anyone glance twice so after the first accident- Where a group of girls ran away screaming - she asked Kiba to shift into something less intimidating. Resulting to a white cat trotting beside her as she traveled through London. The site of this city was breath taking, the landscape had that 'Victorian' feeling from buildings to light posts, at least compared to a small towns in North America.

"I feel like I am walking around in the 1900's." she disclaimed openly to Kiba, but appearing to talk to herself to the people who walked by. "Minus the clothing style, most of the cars, and up to date buildings of course." Stopping, she waited for the traffic to go by then kept on her unknown path when the coast was clear. The sky was dimming down finally but the streets were still crowded with clusters of people. Raven guessed it will be little while longer.

Raven stopped as she noticed the building next to her, it was a rather tall building with no lights or 'people traffic' but it appeared to be in decent shape even if it looked to be abandoned. ' _Vamps would totally crash here. I would_.' she thought as she stood at the wall, it was a fence more then a wall seeing as it was made of iron with gaps in it but it was still rather tall - like a private fence. "You think I can jump that?" she asked the cat that sat next to her left foot, glancing at Kiba when he didn't answer. Gold eyes just blinked up at her then he gave a meow, a legit meow. Her face deadpanned,"I'm guessing you don't know? Well.. I guess I'll see if I can."

Checking her surroundings and satisfied when the last body rounded a corner and disappeared, she gave the wall her attention again. Hunching down like a cat about to pounce or a olympic runner about to sprint and jumped, arms stretched out. The wall scrolled by as she launched up by at least five feet- practically her entire body height, but her fingers fell short by two feet and felt gravity shift around her. Black hair lifted up into view as she began to excel down the seven feet or so but instead of the seconds it should of taken her feet to touch down, it was like an entire minute. Her body practically floating down. Yea.. almost zero body mass meant she was close to a feather.

Back on the sidewalk again, Raven picked up the cat and lifted it to eye level. "If I fly away in a wind current I am going to stuff you in a bag and toss you over a bridge." of course the threat was far from truth. Animal cruelty was not on her bucket list to do- in fact Raven got into many physical confrontations over that subject in school. Clearly Kiba wasn't phased by this either.

" **I suggest avoiding high winds, M'lady. I also recommend having a head start to clear the wall or simply walk around till you find a opening**." his voice really didn't fit the cat, it was still deep and for someone reason Raven pictured a feminine voice from the white fur ball in her hand.

"Alright." she said while siting Kiba back down before giving a glance around again, just checking, then backed up into the street. Raven bent at the knees and leaned forward, her conversed bending a little as she stood on her toes, then kicked off. The wall met up with her rather quickly and she almost smacked her face into but reacted quick enough with her hands in which she avoided that bloody nose. Her hands and toes scaled the fence as if crawling on the floor and before she knew it she was on top of the iron post. Yup, she just Spider-man climbed. Raven hurried and jumped off encase anyone was to walk into view of her but that was a mistake.

"UGH! I should of just climbed down." she declared angrily as she watched the ground slowly reach her spread out body. Her pose reminding her of a bird if her legs were the tail feathers and arms the wings. "It would of been a lot faster.."Raven stated the obvious as she landed on her feet a minute later. A white cat stepped up next to her, either transporting was a power of his or he squeezed through the bars either way he was now on the other side too. Without saying anything to each other they both started to the building.

It wasn't hard to find a way in for a few windows were broken - the boards that once covered them also broken. Raven crawled through one, avoiding some jagged glass when doing so and glad to have shoes on for glass crunched beneath her when she landed. Now that she stood in the abandoned building the girl felt more human then she'd felt the entire afternoon. Her eye site limited in the dark room and with human sense of awareness - nothing more- resorted to her running into objects while wondering through the room.

After crashing into what felt like boxes and making a huge commotion Raven was sure if there was anything here- it knew she was here too. So she bent down and felt the floor for a weapon. Her fingers touched something sharp and she bit her lip when a trickle of blood slid down her middle finger. The sharp object had poked her. Careful now that she knew of its existence, Raven stretched her fingers out and grabbed the shard of glass. A stick, or pipe, hell anything else other then glass would of been a lot better but you make do with what you have.

Standing up straight again she halted all movements as something creaked near by. A chill slipping up her spine as she strained her human ears but only the sound of her heart beat pounding in her ears answered back. Till now the girl didn't even know her heart was racing. A hiss sounded off in front of her then a low yowl but in her mind words formed, " **Something is in the hallway**."

Indeed there was something in the hallway but by the time the message sunk into her brain it was too late. Something hard slammed into her chest and if she weighed like a normal person the girl would of just stumbled back- maybe fall on her ass, but instead she flew back. The momentum strong enough to propel her through the window, breaking them even more and causing the glass to dig into her back and side like scissors to paper when doing so. The iron fence being the stopping point as she slammed against it to only see the world flip from sky to ground quickly while blood flew around her. Her body falling forward faster then any other times she fell to the ground today due to her body bouncing off the wall.

Raven could already feel the bruised muscles as she lifted up on her hands and knees, attempting to get off the ground before the _'thing_ ' that hit her could reach her again. A commotion could be heard in the room for a few minutes then a long body slithered out of the now completely gutted window, Kiba wiggling within the mans hand as he squeezed the felines throat while holding him up into the air. The cats body doing it's best to tear away at flesh and turn around but with no luck. A voice called out to Raven as her wide eyes stared at the scene, at same time the man spoke but she could only see the pale lips move. Her body was pulsing, her mind racing, yet she crouched there on the ground- body frozen in place. She expected to go up against a ghoul or two not a actual vampire..

The voice came again- repeating itself," **Hurry Raven make me a wolf! If he kills this body I can't do anything to help you till I can channel enough energy to summon a new body. Hurry!** "

Raven gripped the grass and closed her eyes tight, trying to focus but just as soon as the picture of a wolf appeared completely in her head a snap sounded off. It was so clear as if everything fell on mute just to single it out. Green eyes flew open to take on the horrid site and she clenched her jaw as the night light made everything visible for her. A grinning man stood there with a motionless ball of fur within his grasp, the head leaning over the hand in a odd way as white slowly began to stain red. Swallowing hard the girl cut her eyes from the deformed cat to the red glowing eyes and this time when he spoke it was as clear as it could ever be.

"My my, it's not often I am delivered a meal. I don't eat vermin I am afraid so I will have to cut to the main course."The man cooed while still smiling like a person who just won a million bucks. The vampire effortlessly tossed the motionless body at her and it landed just inches away. The action made her look but she quickly turned her head away regretting that she looked. ' _Kiba died just now because of me.. because of me. Because I didn't act quick enough._.'her voice repeated over in her head as her arms trembled.

In a blink of a eye the man stood before her, one of his booted feet landing on the felines chest in which it gave away to the weight and cracking sounded off as the man laughed. The girl didn't even have time to react, to scoot or crawl away, as the man quickly grabbed a chunk of her hair and lifted her up.

' _I'm so stupid- How did I even THINK I could handle this?!_ ' her head screamed at her now as the adrenaline rushing through her vanes made her entire body shake. Raven lifted both her arms up and grabbed the wrist of the single arm that held her off the ground, with both her hands. This action was more to let off the strain on her scalp then to free her but even doing that was hard because of her shaking. The guys mouth opened and a long tongue darted out, licking her chin and up her cheek, wiping away what blood was there before retreating.

"Why do you not scream? I kick you through a window slamming you against a iron fence and kill your cat in front of you. Com'on girly, scream for me?" It sounded like he was almost begging Raven and as she continued to be silent a very unhappy face appeared. While snarling the vampire slammed her body against the fence causing her to gasp out in pain before the same hand that murdered Kiba held her throat tightly. It was the only thing keeping her feet off ground and it really made breathing difficult for Raven.

"Alu.. card.." Raven struggled to say but it was barely a whisper. ' _It would be really.. nice of the Hellsing Organization to show up annny minute now._ ' She thought as dots started to appear in her vision. She struggled beneath his weight, legs kicking out to push him away as darkness started to invade. Her lungs struggling to expand as her strength started to dwindle. One hand broke away from the vampires wrist and reached out to land on the guys face, as if to cup it like a romantic partner, but instead with her last remaining strength she jammed her thumb into his right eye socket.

 **Air,** air spread through her like wild fire as the hand released her throat. The vampire taking a step back with a hand covering the eye her finger dug into, blood seeping though his fingers and dripping off his chin. His reaction more human like then Raven expected but it gave her enough time to NOT pass out. With ground beneath her once again she quickly darted to her right, running around the building to the other side where a opening should exist. As she rounded the corner the man stood there with a hand still covering one eye. The vampire looked extremely pissed off.

"You lil' bitch! You WILL pay!" and with that statement he lashed his free hand out, aiming to back hand her right across the face which would send her flying again, maybe even break her neck? But Raven had her wits together now. No longer the shaking girl on her knees on the verge of tears. With quickness she took a step back as and leaned to the left, her body reacting with movement even Raven did not recognize. Just as she stepped back, she stepped forward with the opposite foot and in the same motion her right hand had gripped his arm and gave a pull. Surprising both of them, his body followed just as her torso twisted, elbow swinging - connecting with his chin and causing his feet to fly out beneath him with the force of his body being shoved. The vampire's body tilting and his face slamming to the ground as his arm twisted within her grasp, breaking.

The vampire screamed. Out of shock maybe? Or anger? Raven assumed anger by the look she was receiving from the ground. Without her even thinking about it she felt her body lean forward, forcing his broken arm to move with her, as she slammed a foot into his back. A nasty popping sound gave away and a bone now stuck out of the vampires upper arm, his blood splattering on her cheek when it 'popped' out. Raven ignored it as she pinning him down. This serge of power pulsing through her making her feel.. dare she say it; cocky.

"How am I going to pay with you laying on the ground like this, huh?" it was almost like a different person speaking. She felt the grin break out on her face as she applied even more pressure. "Huh!?"

"FUCK! Get off me you crazy bitch!" he cried out. She ignored his demand.

"Com'on, scream for me?"she repeated his words in the same pleading tone while completely dislocated his shoulder by jerking his arm at the same time as shoving his body down with her foot. Flesh tore from the wound the rigid bone created and without even meaning to his forearm, from the elbow down, broke off. His fanged mouth flew open and a scream shook out, echoing off the buildings. Once his voice lowered Raven dropped the arm in front of his face like he did Kiba to her while speaking."Woops.. I didn't mean to tear it off completely. To bad a fake vampire like you can't regenerate.. you are never going to be able to use that arm again." she didn't stop the insane feeling bubbling up in her chest. Tilting her head to the side she released a laugh- a laugh that could rival the Counts but she stopped the moment another laugh joined her own. Crackling louder then her's would ever reach for it was on a entirely different level of sadistic insanity.

Raven turned her head quickly, recognizing that laugh. Sure enough a man dressed almost completely in red, from wide brimmed hat to duster, leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. As her eyes landed on his face, she felt her heart stop then kick back up- it was really him. Really Alucard. As his laughter subsided, he tilted his chin down and a single red eye stared straight into Raven from over the lens of his sunglasses. This made her look away quickly, the girls attention falling back to the bleeding vampire below her as her cheeks warmed up.

The pathetic looking guy started to raise up, using his only arm and nub to do so and she decided to give him that. Raven removed her foot and stepped away about five feet away to be exact as the vampire struggled to his feet. His right arm/nub and right side of his face bleeding as a single eye looked at Alucard then to the girl. Raven almost forgot she jammed her thumb into his eye.. Kiba meant what he said by 'muscle memory'. Her body now doing things she never knew she could even do to someone. ' _Kiba.._ ' The thought of him made her lips scowl. She understood that he wasn't truly dead, that he'd return to her as soon as he could, but she still felt shitty for getting him pretty much killed.

While Raven was thinking this the Nosferatu lifted off the wall and aimed the Casull to the vampires head, taking it upon himself to dispose of the 'trash' seeing as the girl no longer appeared to be doing so. His gloved finger pulled the trigger before the vampire could even speak, blood splattered the ground behind him before his body shifted to dust particles. Now it was just Raven and Alucard outside the abandoned building. The Casull didn't lower but instead aimed at Raven.

"Wa-wait."she stuttered out with hands raised. Alucard didn't pull the trigger so she continued. "I'm human, you cannot kill me."

"Human you say?"his deep voice radiated out, making the girls heart skip a beat again. "I just watched you tear a vampires arm off with your bare hands and you call yourself a human?"he laughed.

Yes, that was true and even she didn't understand where the strength came from. It had to be the bone tearing away at the muscles and flesh that made it easier for her to do that but hell, she didn't even mean to rip off his arm to begin with. Just as the girl was about to speak again, Alucard closed the distance, the barrel of the gun now pressing against her temple, as his nose almost touched hers. Now both sets of red glowing eyes stared into her green eyes.

"Why can I not kill you, ' _human_ '? What is stopping me from pulling this trigger?"

Raven closed her eyes, taking a breath through her nose - it was true what the fanfic's wrote about, he did smell of blood and gunpowder. She spoke with her eyes still closed, "Without a directed order, you can not end a humans life and.." she gripped her side with her right hand, letting the soaked tank top ooze out blood from the wounds inflected by the window, she then lifted her hand up next to her head. The girls eyes were open now as to watch The Red King and noticed that her hand was entirely covered in blood which made her question why she was still awake. "and if you need to test to see that I am really human then please, have a taste."

Without removing his site from her's he brought her hand closer to his lips. Those pale lips parted to reveal fangs along with a long tongue in which it darted out and slid along her palm in a single stroke. Raven could of sworn she watched a small shiver flow through him before he leaned back, allowing distance between their bodies. The Casull no longer in eye site.

"I am not sure how you know so much but needless to say, you will be coming with me. Rather you want to or not."

The girl mentally breathed a sigh of relief at this. For a moment there she was sure she was a goner and unknown to Alucard, this was exactly what she needed. Working for the Hellsing Organization will be a lot more rewarding then McDonalds or Starbucks. Smiling slightly, Raven spoke in responds,"This might sound odd to you.. but that wou-" she stopped as a wave of nausea struck her. Seeing as she was no longer running off of a adrenaline rush it was only a matter of time that the lack of blood would get to her. Raven's vision began to blur as she took a uneasy step back."Yup.. I lost to much blood." she spoke openly, declaring it to herself more then to the vampire as she strained to keep her eyes open. Alucard's figure was just a massive blur till the shadows began to swallow him- at least that was what it looked like to Raven as her body tilted an her eyes began to shut. Her last thought being, ' _I wonder if he will catch me or let me fall_..'

* * *

 **WHOA- even the 2nd chapter reached the 5,000 word maker. Damn this story just writes itself lol. Don't worry, Kiba will be back in the next chapter! Thank you for reading so far - I really appreciate it!**


	3. A Survivor

**NOTE** **:** _This is mature for a reason. Language - actions - and possible sexual scenes in later chapters._

* * *

 _"_ _Not even earth can hold us~ Not even life controls us~ Not even the ground can keep us down."  
-_ This is not the end by Fieldwork

* * *

 _The air around me was hard to breath and the restriction that confined me made movement not a choice. I laid there for what felt like days not being able to do anything - not even open my eyes for they would not respond. I could not hear anything but the beating in my ears and could not see if there was anything surrounding me due to my eye lids being so heavy._ _Though my heart did beat - I still questioned myself if I was dead._

 _Clickidy.. click.. click.. clickidy.. click..  
_

 _The sounds of nails tapping on glass reached my ears and I felt my chest tighten. The first sound to break silence in what felt like a eternity. I wanted to yell out 'WHOSE THERE?' but my mouth failed me.. my throat closed and lips sealed._

 _The clicking stopped as it reached me and even though I wanted to recoil I continued to lay there like a doll that had been discarded. I could feel the pressure of whoever or whatever stood before me for their shadow felt heavy. Large arms dug under my body to scoop me off the ground and I could feel myself being lifted. My body limp in the persons arm as they now held me off the floor. My head was tilted back over the limb, my knuckles still touched the surface of the floor **,** and so did the heel of my bare feet which gave me a feeling they were kneeling as they held my body._

 _I felt something warm then I felt something sharp. The warmth slid down my chest to my neck vertically till it reached my hair line, then dripped. I could hear the splat sound when the droplets hit the floor. It moved like water but it was thick - blood maybe? The sharpness I felt didn't come from my chest or neck for if it was blood I assumed I was bitten but instead it came from my wrists. My wrists felt heavier now and as if on fire, the pain shot through my vanes but I could not scream or thrash around. In the first time in this endless time frame my eye lids slowly slid open and I weakly bent my neck. A blurry figure came into focus, a man held me in his arms and from his features I automatically realized it was Alucard but something didn't seem right. Something was off about him.. as my eyes lowered I noticed I was no longer 'Raven'- my features back to the old Ashton Ravenhare- the frail girl, so small within his large arms._

 _The thick water I felt on my skin was indeed blood but I couldn't tell where it came from till I strained my eyes and that is when I saw it. A gaping hole where my heart should be.. I felt the heat build up behind my eyes then wetness glide down my cheeks. Did Alucard kill me? Strike me through the chest with his hand or with a bullet? But I had a heart.. it was beating. I listened to it beat for days.. why? I could no longer keep my head lifted so I relaxed my neck to let my head fall back again as the tears fell. Golden eyes just a inch from mine greeted me- they stared right into me, capturing me. I watched the reflection of my face within the pupils as I lost myself within those eyes and just when I thought I'd never break free, they backed away to reveal rows of sharp fangs. A giant mouth of a beast about to devour me. Why?  
_

A bold of electricity shot through her chest and green eyes flew open as breath forced itself into her lungs. A bright light glared down at Raven and she winced from it. Then a shadow leaned over her but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to see the man, a doctor she assumed by the outfit. His hand flicked on a little light then he flicked it back in forth across the girls eyes to check her responds level. The action only made her more grumpy, ' _I hate doctors._.'

"Will chya.." Raven had to pause, her words felt sluggish and didn't want to roll off her tongue right, "Will.. you stop blinding me?" The man leaned away in responds but to only reveal the over light again and this made Raven face scrunch up. Quickly the light went away which really helped because she was ready to chunk anything at arms reach at it.

"I'm glad you came back to us. I almost lost you there." spoke the doctor while he fumbled with stuff next to her.

' _Oh that's great, tell your patient that when they first wake up why don't you_.' she grumbled more in her head as she slowly scooted to a sitting position, leaning her head back against the wall, shutting her eyes when a faint nausea feeling came over her. Raven was happy she came 'back to us' too but was still feeling the emotions of her.. dream? What did that all mean?

"Please take it easy ma'am. I literally just brought you back from the dead."

' _Yea-yea, I getcha already_.' Raven was getting a little irritated but instead of speaking this loudly to the doctor she just kept her mouth shut. Opening a single eye she glanced around the room and was not surprised by the fact she was in a single patient room. No windows just a door, one single chair near the bed to the left, and a row of counters with a sink up against the wall where the doctor stood on the right. A elongated tray stood next to doctor with utensils Raven had only seen in movies on it, some were untouched while others had blood on them. A gloved hand reached for them and begin sterilizing most and trashing some in a large red container with the hazards symbol on it.

Sighing to herself, the girl closed her eye and rested in her up right position, grateful that it was only her in the doctor. Raven almost expected to wake up and see someone of the organization - even Alucard, due to all the fanfiction that somehow had moments like this. It made sense though; Raven was no relative of Mina or some creature from the Counts past. Then again she did come off as ' _nonhuman_ ' so guards at least would of been a possibility.

"Here you go, try to drink some water." The doctor had walked back over and since Ravens eyes were shut she didn't see him approach. A cup of water awaited in his hand when she looked at the guy. Slowly she took the cup and gave it a sip, the water was refreshing and until now Raven didn't even know she was parched. Tilting the cup up she downed the water like a man downing whiskey then handed the empty paper cup back. This made the man smile,"I'll get you another." and he was off to refill it.

While he was gone she took this chance to look over her body. Unlike her confusing dream, she had the body she always wanted again. Breast - check, toned and curvy body - check, long raven color hair - check, and abnormally canines- check. Yup everything was right again. As Raven checked her stomach she noted two large white band-aids, one on each side, and assumed it was for the cuts she gained during her first monster fight. Calculating what could of been the cause to her near death experience, Raven came up with blood loss as she noted the tub hooked up to her arm, blood still moving along inside it.

When the doctor came back he was not alone but this didn't surprise Raven. Walking along side him was two men dressed in uniforms, Hellsing solders, and Sir Integra herself between said men. Which that was a little unexpected. "Good evening Miss, my name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You are currently within my residence and undergoing treatment for the wounds that were inflected upon you." She spoke while walking up to Raven and taking a seat in the single chair before continuing. "I am under the impression that you are aware of vampires, is that correct?"

The doctor handed the girl a full cup of water by now and she was drinking it as the silence lingered, contemplating her responds. Of course she knew of everything - not just vampires, but what would be the right reply. A Lie? Raven sat her hand down in her lap, the empty cup between both hands as she stared at it. "Yes." -' _yes I know of vampires, were-beings, and the No-Life-King himself_ ' she finished in her head.

"It was explained to me that you handle yourself rather well, how long have you known of their existence."

Now that one was a little tricky. Raven being a ' _freak_ ' have known of them since grade school of course then they were just fantasy in books or movies and shows. "I've known about vampires as fantasies like any other person who enjoys a good fictional story. That was my first confrontation with a vampire, Sir."

Integra seemed to think that over before leaning back in the chair taking on the appearance of being more relaxed. "I see. Well, you did a rather fine job."

"Thank you." Raven said it out of politeness because she only remembered being tossed around like a rag doll, getting her companion killed, then tearing off the vampires arm and almost beating the guy with it before Alucard intervened. She didn't feel like she did a job in fact she felt like she lost it there for a moment, somethings were blurry. ' _Kiba.. I wonder where he is_.' her train of thought was interrupted when Integra spoke up again.

"I hope you will understand that I cannot allow you to leave right now." Of course she understood, "Until further notice you will stay under my roof. A room already awaits once Dr. Leo releases you."with that she stood up, her solders already in attention. "Before I take my leave may I have your name miss?" Integra was rather polite compared to what Raven remembered. Now it was time to say her name and she knew why they wanted it, to find more information on her. Even if she say her full legal name they would not find her in their data-banks.

"Raven. Just Raven.."

Integra's expression was not very happy but the Knight didn't pester further. "Very well, good night Miss Raven." Then she walked out leaving the girl to Dr. Leo's care.

* * *

"Are you sure she is human?"Integra asked again while walking into her office already aware of Alucard presence. He stood by the window currently occupying himself by looking out upon the grounds. When he answered her he repeated the same words from earlier.

"Yes, a very strange girl but indeed human."

Integra plopped down in the chair behind her desk after placing her jacket over the back, "She survived the blood transplant and is doing well. She answered my questions with no force and did not argue when informed she can not leave." The Knight spoke while getting out a cigar, "Apparently that was her first vampire confrontation by the way, Servant."

"Hm?"he hummed deeply with a humored look upon his face."Is that so?"

She lit the cigar and breathed deeply before releasing smoke,"She is hiding something. The girl only told me her first name, Raven, and from what Dr. Leo explained to me.. simply makes no sense for a human." Integra inhaled on her cigar again,"Her wounds are healing faster then normal. We will keep a eye on her and analyze her till she is released.. if she is released."

Alucard broke away from the window and stepped up to the desk, towering over it, his smile was a grin now. He had watch her dismember a vampire after pinning the pathetic creature down and spoke to it like a mere equal if not below her. Yet when he tasted her blood that she offered, it was indeed human, sweet blood to be exact. Not the normal bitter taste of a woman with her features- normally a girl would already be tainted by a man due to her body type. Which already made Alucard curious and now the girl, Raven, was healing abnormally? Needless to say this girl was beginning to strike a lot of interest within the No-Life-King so keeping a eye on her wouldn't be a issue, "Understood my Master."

* * *

Furious eyes watched over the scene from the reflection with a snarl on the creatures face. The girl was almost within their grasp - her soul just a inch away from joining them.. but she showed to be stronger then expected and survived.. this time. Oh how the monster desired the taste of the girls soul, it made the beasts mouth water just thinking about it.

" _My lord, we are so hungry._." called out multiple conjoined voices, echoing around the black abyss. The beast continued to stare into the depths as a very creepy grin with rows of sharp teeth spread across its face, eyes shimmering different colors of hues. " **In due time, we will fest**." The creature reassured the damned souls within it, the forgotten children that eagerly answered its proposal. " **In due time**."


	4. A Lie

**NOTE** **:** _This is mature for a reason. Language - actions - and possible sexual scenes in later chapters._

* * *

 _"_ _I will be your deadman with nothing but this blood on my hands, stuck in your wonderland"  
-_ One Reason by Fade

* * *

Three days have past since Raven's arrival to the Hellsing Estate. On the second day she was released from the infirmary and on the present date the girl was currently walking the hall along side Walter to Integra's office. She'd been called to speak with the Knight once again now that her body is in better condition. The walk was a quiet one- no talk between her in the Angel of Death. Raven glanced at him a couple times as the butler paced along side her and noted just how old and frail he really looked. No one would of really known that this lanky gentleman was a actual killer unless facing up with him; that he was quick on his toes, fast enough to dodge bullets, and strong enough to wrap wire around bodies then slice right through them with a tug. Seeing him in person rather on screen really made a difference for Raven.. Green eyes stared at the ground as she decided to avoid anymore thoughts about it- knowing this man will soon betray the company he swore to protect for more then fifty years. The main cause as to why Alucard devours Schrödinger..

"Here we are Miss Raven."his voice broke the awkward silence as their bodies stopped. Raven watched Walter open the door and then hold the door for her after stepping in. Once she stepped through the door frame the butler closed the door then walked up to Integra's desk. Even before being asked to take a seat in the single chair, Raven was sitting in it, waiting for all of this to start. She was aware that might of came off a little rude but glad the Knight didn't comment on it but instead ignore her action and begin. Integra didn't even bother with small talk - the lady jumped right into business.

"When you arrived my most loyal Solider, who brought you in, explained to me that you spoke to him as if you knew about this organization. " Integra only paused for a moment as she sat her already lit cigar in the tray on her desk- snuffing it out, "The only reason he didn't shoot you after watching you dismember a vampire was because you told him he could not."a serious expression sat on her face.

"Matter-of-factly speaking, Sir, I didn't want to be shot and.. I didn't mean to tear off the guys arm. Honestly.. " Raven still felt weird about it. It just happened.

"Want to explain to me why you know so much?"

Oh boy, now it was time to not sound like a crazy person without explaining too much. Raven bit her lip and glanced off to her right, not at anything in particular, just to stare off as she thought to herself. Rule number one echoed off in her head ' _Once there you cannot interfere with the story line meaning you can not stop the events from occurring.'_ Meaning she could not say anything remotely about the events to come but then how was she going to explain herself. How she got here, how she knew about that guy being a vampire and how he could not regenerate as well as she knew Alucard could not kill her without orders..

"Well?" came Integra's stern voice making Raven realize she was quiet for too long.

"I uh.." this was hard,"I only assumed he was a vampire hunter." -' _Well that just slipped out._. _Lets play the dumb card._ _Yeah, dig a deeper hole Raven._ ' she practically scowled her internal self. Now what was she going to say- how in the world is that going to make sense to Integra.

"Even so how did you know he must be ordered and that vampires don't regenerate? Specially If that was your first real encounter with a vampire." Nothing gets past the leader.

"Since he is hunting down vampires, I mean, why would he harm a human then? I'm not sure why he would need orders.. I was only assuming this after all, but I didn't think that he was a single man team, which ended up true.." the girl tilted her head an gave her shoulders a shrug,"And as the vampire guy goes, his eye was not healing. In fact he showed no signs of regenerating anything at the time. So, unlike the stories I have read and some shows I have seen, he was very nonvampire like to me." Raven ended and gave herself a mental sweat drop because if this worked it would be _super_ helpful.

"You following your gut kept you alive but I am wary to believe the story you are telling me." Integra's leaned forward and relaxed her weight on her elbows, gloved finger intertwined as those blue eyes continued to stare a hole into the girl. Raven didn't blame her for doubting her, hell.. the lie just flew out and even she was doubting herself. ' _I wonder what would of happened if I said, instead, that I knew of her father in the work he did? I think that could of worked, would of explained how I knew so much without sounding like a idiot. Well.. to late now. Lets see if I can change the subject._ '

"I speak the truth Sir Integra, I know nothing more but may I ask about this organization you spoke of earlier?"

"The Hellsing organization is tasked with defending this country's shores from any and all supernatural threats." she quickly responded with, the same old phrase bouncing off her tongue like a recorder.

"The man that saved me, your loyal Solder, he is a vampire then so you fight against them with their own kind."She stated more outwardly, less then questioning. Of course she knew all this she just needed to go through the motions. The No-Life-King was nothing like those wanna be Nosferatu's to begin with and saying he was fighting his own kind sorta made Raven feel like she insulted him. She mentally noted to apologize to him later when the time was right.

"Indeed, in that sort of sense yes. Back on subject now," Integra had more question to ask and as she continued to do so, she was pulling out a new cigar."You are a human girl, a mortal being. The blood tests say you are, my solder informs me that you are. Then why are you healing abnormally?"She lit the cigar and breathed in, releasing thick smoke,"You almost died due to blood loss but yet when you entered my personal infirmary and into the doctors care, the wounds on you were not severe. Not enough to lose that amount of blood and you show no signs of being fed on."

"That is very complicated, I know. I've never understood it myself Sir. I've just always had this, _ability_." Since she was already talking out of her ass she decided to let her words flow, why not right. "I wish I could explain it more to you but I am human. As far as I know and that your staff understands, I am."

"Hm." came the single sound of a reply. This was new but not extremely surprising since this world has thrown so much to the young leader already. Integra sat there for about two minutes, smoking her cigar in thought before speaking again."What is your full name?"

Sighing softly before speaking, Raven decided to tell a little bit of truth for a change."Ashton Lee Ravenhare but please call me Raven. I'm not sure if you will find me on any files though Sir. I am originally from America and even if you do get permission to search the United States databases, I never.. well.. no one knows of my existence really."

"Why is that?"

Here we go with the lying again- she starting to wish the first rule was more lenient."My parents had me outside of a hospital and never took me in for paper work." the girl felt assured of herself that she has seen enough movies to make this work, "With our ' _abilities_ ' we never get sick enough to need a doctors visit, well unless we get seriously injured. They taught me all I know but I lost my parents at a pretty young age.." Raven glanced her eyes downward. "Since then I have been on my own. I only recently jumped aboard a plane to come over to London due to some issues in America."

Integra could feel the headache coming on,' _Could this girl be anymore complicated?'_ If only she knew the real truth. Closing her eyes Integra sat back in the large chair to think this over. ' _No parents, no records, not even a civilian of England._ '

As Integra fell silent due to her own thoughts; the girl thought it was anytime then any to ask this question now that most of the conversation was behind them."Sir Integra? Can I work for you?"

This made the Knight sit up straight, slightly startled from her thoughts. "You almost died by a vampire and now you want to fight against them?"

"Yes."Came Ravens quick reply, no pause for she already knew what she came here for and now only hoped she'd be accepted,"It was my first fight so I was off guard.. I'm sure I will do better next time." then she smiled, not a toothy smile of course but just a simple reassuring smile.

It was silent for a few minutes, enough to make Raven's simple smile fall back to a thin line as doubt started to build up. She didn't blame Integra, like most of this entire conversation, it would take time to think on it. She watched the Knight glance to Walter, in which the butler stood there smiling softly with both arms folded behind him, then back to her. Finally Integra spoke again. "I will think on your proposal and will inform you of my decision in a couple of days. Until then, Walter, will walk you back to your room and you are still confined to the walls of this estate."

"Thank you Sir, I understand." Raven stood up but paused, before turning her back on the Knight, and she decided to ask a question that's been on her mind for days now. "Have you, uhum, seen a white wolf by chance?" she nervously asked,"I know this is strange of me to ask but he's my companion. I just haven't seen him since I have been here and I worry for him."

One blond eyebrow raised up, "A wolf? No, I cannot say I have seen a wo-" then her words stopped. In fact everything paused in which Raven noted this the moment she realized the smoke of Integra's cigar was not wafting away. This did not effect her though for Raven was able to move with no issue. She strolled right up to the desk and waved her hands in front of Integra's face like somebody trying to get someones attention.

" **Hello M'lady, my apologize for taking so long**." came the familiar voice behind her- right on cue she supposed. It would of startled her but she expected this to be of the wolf's doing after all- who else had this type of power in the Hellsing universe? Raven turned and crossed her arms as she faced Kiba, her companion.

"And why did it take you so long?" she paused as her eyes landed on the wolf, what anger might of been there now slipping away- slapped with regret in return "I'm sorry, I'm just.. well, I got your body killed Kiba. I promise I wont do it again.." The wolf gave a nod while walking up to her and nudged her hand with his muzzle and in responds Raven ran her hand along his head, petting him as he spoke.

" **It is okay Raven. It took this long because I did not see a opportunity to come forth without making a scene- as such. They show no threat to you so I have been waiting but I am here now.** " the wolf then turned away to walk up to the chair elegantly, positioning himself next to it. His head towered over the arm rest even though he was a normal size wolf. " **Please take a seat and I will restart this moment**." Raven nodded then walked over and plopped down. She was still uncertain about this sudden appearance of Kiba's and turned her attention to him once again.

"Will Sir Integra not freak out about you suddenly being here and all?"

" **This 'Sir Integra' will already be aware of me and have forgotten that you asked of me. Everything will be fine.** " The wolf reassured the girl but before Raven could ask any further question, time began again and Integra's voice reached her ears again- finishing her sentence.

"-olf, hmm. Yes you can keep your companion here but do make sure he stays out of trouble."

She blinked before replying,"Uhm, thank you Sir. I will be sure to take care of him and keep him close." then she stood just like before and stalked to the exit with Kiba along side her. Even though this was still new to her, it appeared to anyone else like this was a normal routine, a full grown wolf walking along side a girl. Walter was already at the door, holding it open for Raven in which she quietly thanked him after he closed the door behind them. Now they were in the hallway, the Angel of Death guiding them back their bedroom.

* * *

38hrs have pased since the not so ideal conversation between Raven and Integra took place. It was late- practically early morning since the sun would be rising soon, but Raven was not phased by this. Her sleep schedule was way out of wack but she assumed that a organization that used vampires as a weapon would be okay with this. With no need to attend school anymore, what was the point? Besides if Raven did get 'hired' on then she'd most likely work at night anyways, right? Or would she be a guard for Integra during the day, even so she'd just fixed her sleeping schedule.

Tonight was a little different then the past few days, instead of occupying her endless time within the room, she decided to walk the halls. Raven's goal in mind was to visit the basement.. but no matter the amount of times she walked past the steps that lead to the deepest darkest parts of the mansion, she just couldn't get herself to walk down them. What would she say to even begin with if she actually confronted Alucard? Of course she question or motives to begin with and had to remind herself that this was no normal predicament. Kiba did not accompany her at this time either due to her requesting him to stay put in the room and in return he asked of her to call on him if he was needed. So now it was just her walking the dimly lit hallways or so it would appear that way though her mind told her different. ' _Thank you fanfics and anime for making me feel paranoid_.'

Now she stood at those steps, peering down into the blackness, fully aware of who inhibited those shadows. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she had yet to meet the Counts new fledgling, Seras Victoria. With a new reason to walk down the steps the girl clenched her fists and stepped forward. Pacing a few feet into the darkness until stopping at the door she assumed to be the fledglings and gave it a soft rapple. Raven was not completely sure if Seras would actually be up at this time due to her still being new to the life of a vampire. Well that and the sun rising soon. The girl stood there for about a minute with no responds and was about to give another tap when she felt her hand stiffen and tightens around her wrists. Green eyes shifted up to her hand to see white gloved fingers wrapped around her arm, knuckles hovering only a couple of inches from the wooden door.

"Why are you interrupting the Police girl's slumber?"came that voice of his, almost rumbling and it sunk in immediately. She knew from the position of his arm leaning around her body that he must be **right** behind her, towering over her. Even though she heard him clearly she only stood there frozen, unable to think of a good reply while staring at the door. Not really concentrating on the wood for nothing was really in focus. "No reason hm?" when he spoke this time his voice as closer, hovering over shoulder.

"I was looking for you." obviously this was a suspicious situation for no one knew she knew of Seras. In fact, how would she explain how she knew where Alucard resided within the estate to begin with.

"Did your gut tell you where to find me as well? Interesting." His grip loosened and she felt air draft along her back but she did not face him despite this. Silence expanded to the point Raven felt he must of left but just as she was turning on her heels his voice came forth again causing her to halt."Why were you searching for me, girl?"

"I wanted to.." Raven finally faced him, "I wanted to thank you for not shooting me." she finished as she stared at those glowing, almost orange, red eyes. His body was mostly hidden within the depths of the hallway and he was much further away then she mentally imaged him to be but he still stood there. Almost appearing primal- like a animal on a hunt then the normal bored Count. "You had all the right to pull that trigger but you listened to me. You gave me a chance to explain myself, despite not appearing human at the time."

His body shifted and begin walking closer, becoming more distinguished, and he did not stop till he was almost flushed with the girl's body. He leaned down as he placed both hands beside Ravens head as she leaned back on Seras door, pinned to her position. "You are right, I could of blown a hole into your skull." their noses touched as he continued "You are not a normal human and I am well aware of that, girl. Did you honestly think I brought back here just because you are a human? Not all creatures are immortal and your blood didn't taste completely human for that matter. I do not know what you truly are but I will find out and will end your life the moment my Master gives me the order."

Ravens chest tighten at his words and the deadly stare she was receiving from those bloody depths did not help. Even though they were so close to one another, enough to be touching noses, she did not feel the rushing excitement she always thought would happen. Instead she was completely frighten. "I.." she started but nothing formed. ' _I what? What can I say? He just told me he'd kill me.'_ Out of bad habit and subconscious behavior, she begin to chew on her bottom lip as they stood there. Raven watched that pale handsome face of his turn into a scowl but she didn't understand why the sudden change in mood till she felt a hand around her throat, much like her first encounter with a vampire, and her eyes widen. The ground left her feet and she felt her clothes drag as she slid up the door. Alucard now stood upright and Raven now dangled in his one handed grasp.

"Why can I not read your mind?" his voice was stern, his expression clearly stating his anger on this subject. "No ' _human_ ' can hid their thoughts from me. Tell me!"

Raven gripped his arms with both hands as she tried to wiggle from his grasp to only feel his fingers tighten. At this rate, who'd stop him from breaking her neck. "I-" she choked out,"I don't know. I can't breath." came her strained reply. She bent her knees and placed her bare feet against the door and tried to push, anything to break this hold.

Then she was let go, Raven's feet hovering to the floor to only have her knees buckle causing her to slide down till she was siting. "..I don't know why." she spoke more clearly as she tilted her head up, to realize he was gone. ' _Unless Kiba did that to keep them from learning about their fates._ '

While rubbing her neck she stood up and begin walking back to her room. A thought lingering in her head, ' _Maybe the Hellsing Universe wasn't the best idea._.'

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for faving and following this story also for reviewing~  
**


End file.
